paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
European Youth Parliament
The European Youth Parliament (EYP; in French, Parlement Européen des Jeunes, PEJ) is a non-profit, non political organisation, which encourages European youth to actively engage in citizenship and cultural understanding. It involves 20,000 youngsters from all around Europe every year. It was established in 1987 in Fontainebleau, France. History The European Youth Parliament was originally a school project of the Lycée François-Ier in Fontainebleau, to the south of Paris. It is there that three of the first four International Sessions were held, starting in 1988, about a year after the idea took place. It then developed steadily for a few years until it moved to Witney, Oxfordshire, in 1991, and was legally recognised as the European Youth Parliament International Ltd., a subsidiary of a charity created in 1992 for this purpose, the Fontainebleau Youth Foundation. The organisation experienced an enduring growth for the next ten years, its network counting an increasing number of National Committees and its activities becoming bigger as well as more numerous. In the years 2001 to 2004, the EYP encountered various problems of financial nature. On November 4, 2004, however, the European Youth Parliament was reborn due to a mutual agreement between representatives of EYP's Board of National Committees, alumni and the Heinz-Schwarzkopf Foundation. The EYP's status since then has been a programme of the Heinz-Schwarzkopt-Stiftung, and is hosted in Berlin, Germany. The actual activities of the EYP never faltered during this period. Since 2004, the EYP has introduced several reforms to introduce more transparency in its institutions and further enlarged its activities. Management At the international level, the EYP is governed by an international board, the Governing Body. The Governing Body has six members elected by the National Committees and by the alumni of past sessions. A representative of the Heinz-Schwarzkopf Foundation is also a member. The board is largely responsible for the quality assurance of the International Sessions but also takes responsibility for the overall direction of the organisation and the long term sustainability and protection of the Organsiation. The day-to-day business of the organisation is administered by a hired manager, who has been Philipp J. Scharff since 2004. National Committees National Committees (NC) of EYP can be found in: * * - EYP Austria * - EYP Belgium * - EYP Belarus * - EYP Bulgaria * - EYP Croatia * * - EYP Czech Republic * * - Tegusad Eesti Noored * - EYP Finland * - PEJ France * - EYP Germany * * * * - EYP Ireland * * - EYP Lativa * - EYP Lithuania * * - EYP FYROM * * - EYP Netherlands * - EYP Norway * - EYP Poland * * - EYP Romania * - EYP Russia * ** Kosovo - EYP Kosovo * * - EYP Spain * - EYP Sweden * - EYP Switzerland * - EYP Turkey * - EYP Ukraine * - EYP UK Sessions EYP organises three international nine-day sessions each year. They are organized in different countries and all European countries are invited to join, not just members of the EU. Each country's national committee selects normally a ten-member delegation to participate in each session. Each session is composed of committee work on current European political matters and the General Assembly in which the committee resolutions are looked through, altered and approved. Additionally National Committees of EYP organise several national and regional sessions every year. As of Spring 2007, 56 international EYP sessions have taken place: * 1st International Session in Fontainebleau (France), 1988 * 2nd International Session in Fontainebleau (France), 1989 * 3rd International Session in Thessaloniki (Greece), 1989 * 4th International Session in Fontainebleau (France), 1990 * 5th International Session in Lisbon (Portugal), 1990 * 6th International Session in Kronberg (Germany), 1990 * 7th International Session in Prague (Czech Republic), 1991 * 8th International Session in Barcelona (Spain), 1991 * 9th International Session in Oxford (United Kingdom), 1992 * 10th International Session in Strasbourg (France), 1992 * 11th International Session in Ghent (Belgium), 1992 * 12th International Session in Budapest (Hungary), 1993 * 13th International Session in Luxembourg (Luxembourg), 1993 * 14th International Session in Fontainebleau (France), 1993 * 15th International Session in Berlin (Germany), 1994 * 16th International Session in Brussels (Belgium), 1994 * 17th International Session in Holstebro (Denmark), 1994 * 18th International Session in Gothenburg (Sweden), 1995 * 19th International Session in Dublin (Ireland), 1995 * 20th International Session in Milan (Italy), 1995 * 21st International Session in Helsinki (Finland), 1996 * 22nd International Session in Munich (Germany), 1996 * 23rd International Session in Nicosia (Cyprus), 1996 * 24th International Session in Thessaloniki (Greece), 1997 * 25th International Session in Barcelona (Spain), 1997 * 26th International Session in Edinburgh (United Kingdom), 1997 * 27th International Session in Granada (Spain), 1998 * 28th International Session in Brussels (Belgium), 1998 * 29th International Session in Vienna (Austria), 1998 * 30th International Session in Rome (Italy), 1999 * 31st International Session in Weimar (Germany), 1999 * 32nd International Session in Hämeenlinna (Finland), 1999 * 33rd International Session in Athens (Greece), 2000 * 34th International Session in Bern (Switzerland), 2000 * 35th International Session in Oxford (United Kingdom), 2000 * 36th International Session in Stockholm (Sweden), 2001 * 37th International Session in Dubrovnik (Croatia), 2001 * 38th International Session in Porto (Portugal), 2001 * 39th International Session in Riga (Latvia), 2002 * 40th International Session in Ghent (Belgium), 2002 * 41st International Session in Turin (Italy), 2002 * 42nd International Session in Prague (Czech Republic), 2003 * 43rd International Session in Dublin (Ireland), 2003 * 44th International Session in Tallinn (Estonia), 2003 * 45th International Session in Durham (United Kingdom), 2004 * 46th International Session in Tabor (Czech Republic), 2004 * 47th International Session in Berlin (Germany), 2004 * 48th International Session in Stavanger (Norway), Spring 2005 * 49th International Session in Basel (Switzerland), Summer 2005 * 50th International Session in Bari (Italy), Autumn 2005 * 51st International Session in Paris (France), Spring 2006 * 52nd International Session in Ventspils-Riga (Latvia), Summer 2006 * 53rd International Session in Kiev (Ukraine), Autumn 2006 * 54th International Session in Potsdam (Germany), Spring 2007 * 55th International Session in Białystok (Poland), Summer 2007 * 56th International Session in Dublin (Ireland), Autumn 2007 Future sessions will include: * 57th International Session in Prague (Czech Republic) Spring 2008 * 58th International Session in Liverpool, (United Kingdom), Summer 2008 * 59th International Session in Rennes, (France), Autumn 2008 * 60th International Session in Stockholm, (Sweden), Spring 2009 External links *European Youth Parliament – official website *European Youth Parliament Alumni Network Category:Youth